Legend of Zelda Beauty and the Beast
by ukulelepichuluv
Summary: Beauty and the Beast with LoZ characters! Link Miyamoto the 2nd, son of Queen Zelda Harkinian and Link Miyamoto, is unlike his parents, for he is a cruel and selfish brat. What happens when he meets imp Marla, the long-lost daughter of Midna? 1st fanfic, so reviews are very appreciated! Zelink!
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in the peaceful land of Hyrule, there was a magnificent castle called Hyrule castle. It is here that our story takes place…

Within this castle lived a prince. His name was Prince Link Miyamoto the 2nd. The child of what was once the most amazing rulers in all of history, he was surprisingly cruel, unkind, and selfish. However, he was not always that way. His father, the kindhearted hero of time Link Miyamoto had passed away 4 years ago, and because of that his mother Queen Zelda Harkinian became sickly and distant. Left alone by his parent with only his attendant to look after him, the prince's character changed, and he no longer saw beauty within. This all changed one stormy winter's night.

Link was enjoying Christmas with his attendant, Impa and all his servants. After all, what better way to spend a day then have a line of presents waiting to be given to you? "Impa," he asked, "Do tell me when this long line of gifts is ever going to end? It irritates me ever so slightly not knowing."

"It will end soon, your grace. Would you like a break from opening your gifts?"

"No, thank you, Impa." He said when he heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get the door your highness" Impa stated with a bow. The prince shook his head.

"Not this time, Impa. It's Christmas! I shall get the door. You should take a rest from doing everything around here." He said with a chuckle. "I'll be right back."

The minute he was sure he disappeared from view and was out of earshot he sighed in relief. His natural scowl appeared on his face. "_Your grace, your Highness, your Eminence, how may I assist you?" _He mimicked. "Impa, old hag, you can assist me by getting out of my hair. You're as useless as my mother, sick old woman." He opened the door and glared at the imp that was looking up at him. "What do you want, imp? I have better things to be doing then seeing a peasant at my door." He snarled. The imp had a shocked look on her face. "Please sir, Please! My name is Marla; my mother is the queen of twilight! Allow me to stay one night at your castle. I'm lost and if this storm doesn't break soon, I'm gonna freeze!" She begged. Link's facial features softened a little. "Royalty from a banished realm? Well then princess, my father must have known your mother! Midna, wasn't it?" Marla nodded quickly.

"Too bad, princess. You insulted me by calling me a _sir_ and I don't have time to shelter someone as ugly as you. Get out of my sight! Or else I'll call the guards on you!" He shouted. Marla gasped in disbelief.

"Your father would never do that!"

"My father is dead, princess. Now go away!"

Marla's eyes darkened and narrowed into black slits. "I'll leave when I'm done!" she snarled, and formed a black ball of pure twilight. Link could only stand there, dumbfounded as the blast came closer and closer and closer until…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai guys! So I just wanted to say that I won't have a schedule for posting this fanfic like some people do. And this is my first fanfic, so DON'T JUDGE MEH T_T. I'd really like to thank the people who gave me reviews! So far they're positive, so I seem to be doing a good job... I think. Anyways, with that being said, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or Beauty and the Beast. **

* * *

Link woke up from unconsciousness to find him looking eye-leveled at the imp. He was incredibly confused, as the world was suddenly much bigger and his perspective much wider. Blinking, he asked "who… What… happened?" only to find that his voice was nothing but a bunch of noises and whines. Marla giggled. Link yelped angrily.

"Sorry _sir_, I'm afraid I don't speak wolf! You'll have to go to someone else to talk. I'm not as mean as you, so I figured that I should probably give you a way to get rid of this curse!" said a chuckling Marla. She then produced a twilit stone (yes, I think it's called twi-lit when referring to objects or people) and presented it to the angry wolf.

"This here is a twilit stone! You wanna be careful with this- it's your only way out of this form! You see this orange circle in the center? This is where the cracks begin. You have 21 cracks in this stone until it breaks, and twilit stones crack every year! Do the math, _prince_. You'll figure out soon enough that if you can't find someone to love who loves you in return soon, you're gonna be stuck like this!" she grinned. Link snarled and tried to bite and scratch her, but she jumped away gracefully.

"Tsk tsk. You should know better than to do that mister!" Smiling again, she threw a small black ball of energy towards the stone, and 4 cracks appeared. "I've taken away 4 precious years for you to find a lady! I would advise not making it any less."

Yelping in protest as she disappeared from sight, he looked up at the goddesses above. _Oh Din, Nayru, and Farore, how did it come to this?_

* * *

(3 years later)

Link stared gloomily off into the distance in the outskirts of Castle Town. It was foggy and the rain was unpredictable. He was cold, damp, miserable and regretting a bitter memories.

~Flashback~

_Oh Din, Nayru, and Farore, how did it come to this? Heading back into the castle, he was about to turn the corner when suddenly he realized a huge problem. He was a wolf, and animals were strictly prohibited in the castle… due his own proclamation. He looked in shock at everybody, who hadn't noticed that his or her "dear" prince was missing. He then rested his gaze on Impa. And Impa looked straight at him, and shook her head in disappointment. She knew who he was, and what had happened, but how? He was about to skulk away when Impa suddenly shouted in alarm. He fled as far as he could, but his attendant jumped down in front of him. "Prince Link Miyamoto the 2__nd__, I am ashamed to have raised you this way. How is it you became so cruel? I know what you've done, and the damage you've caused. In a form like this, you are not allowed anywhere near the castle. Run away little prince. Break this curse. Then, and only then, you will be allowed to come back." _

_Nodding in utter despair, Link scurried away, and ran as far as he could, until he came upon the edges of castle town. He would settle here and take refuge until he could find a woman who would love him…_

End flashback~

Now he was laying down, driven to insanity about his form and his boredom. This was becoming a routine. Wake up, walk around Castle Town, and try his best to find someone who would notice him. Then lie down; think about that fateful night, and sleep. However, little did he know that this would all change in a couple days...

* * *

**Um... yea. So this chapter was basically a continue of the chapter before and I tried to set the mood. Emphasis on tried. In a chapter or two we'll get to meet... You'll find out next time! Until then my ukuleles, keep reading please and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry that I can't post this much, I'm busy with school and I hardly get free time. This may not be one of my better chapters, but i don't know. It's up to you guys. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or Beauty and the Beast**

* * *

Zelda was a hard working and busy waitress for Telma. Dressed in a pink dress with a white apron on, she was busily taking orders from drunken men who were not the quietest and not the kindest.

"EHY! ZELDA! GIMME MORE O' THAT STUFF…" One man once said to her. He then tried to slap her butt, but he had already passed out. She was quite glad, as he was a pervert who would stare at her like she was everything.

Sighing in relief, Zelda couldn't think of anything more comforting than visiting her father and having a rest. "Whew! What a long day…" She took one last order and then it was closing time.

"Good night dear!" Telma waved goodbye.

Zelda began her journey home, walking down the streets of Castle Town whistling to her favourite song, when she suddenly had the pleasure of coming up beside a sleeping wolf. (Hint hint nudge nudge wink wink wink)

"Hm?" Zelda stopped beside him. "Poor dog… It looks like he has nowhere to go, and its dangerous here. I suppose I'll take him before the animal patrol gets him." With that, Zelda took Link in her arms and carried him home.

* * *

Link had found a new place to sleep for the night. It was near a bar, and it was warm and cozy. Still thinking about that fateful day, he padded around in a circle before laying down. Before Link had a chance to close his eyes however, he heard someone whistling his favourite tune. It was a lullaby his mother used to sing before his father died. He became drowsy as the whistling came closer, and he fell asleep. All of a sudden he felt strong arms hold him, and he felt like he was being moved. Opening one eye, his mouth almost opened wide in amazement. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long golden hair, pleated with ribbons on the front and well behaved. Her face was pale and her bright blue eyes shined in the moonlight. She was slim, and she was strong. She was perfect in his eyes. Finally, they arrived at Zelda's house.

"Father! I'm home!" She called into the darkness. Lightning the candles one by one, she called out again. "Father?" An old man who was very frail hobbled out of a room.

"Zelda, you're back! And who might this be?" He asked, petting Link on his head.

_Zelda… What a pretty name! It fits her so perfectly. _He thought. Opening his eyes, he saw a man who resembled his father very closely. Yelping, he leaped out of Zelda's arms and glared at the man.

"Those eyes… I know those eyes… No, no. He's dead to me. He's not mine anymore." The old man mumbled and he walked away.

"Not mine…? Father? Father! What do you mean? You're acting so strangely! Father? Talk to me!"

"Silence!" he shouted. "I'm sorry my dear… I'm just caught up in memories. I'll be heading to bed now. Goodnight, Zelda." The old man wobbled off again.

"I'm so confused," Turning to Link she asked "Hm, what should I name you? You are the type of dog father always wanted. A missing link. Oh yeah! Link! After the prince. Wolf, your name is Link now! Do you like it?"

_Oh Zelda, you're as pretty as a princess. You can name me whatever you like, m'lady! _Barking happily and wagging his tail, Link leaned on Zelda.

"I'll take that as a yes!" She laughed. Link slept well that night, and he slept happy.

* * *

**So, ya. I know I know, I used S.S Zelda for this, just cuz she looks more natural and TP Zelda is really serious. Anyway, Chapter 3 is done, now on to chapter 4! WE SHALL DELVE INTO...**

**THE PAST!**

***cricket cricket***

***tumbleweed rolls***

***wind howls***

**/)_- okok I get it.**

**TTFN! **


End file.
